


Right Track

by TheLaughingManic



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingManic/pseuds/TheLaughingManic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Abe can arrive, a stranger rescues Mihashi from some bullying. (A drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Track

There were an untold number of strange coincidences that led to this encounter, and that she knew she would be puzzled by later ( _it doesn’t matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_ ), but the important thing right now was the crying boy in front of her from whom she had just chased off a group of violent punks.  The thugs!  They were kicking the poor delicate blonde against the alley wall for who knows how long before she happened by.  She knew inhumanity was unavoidable in all parts of the world but Japan had given such a good illusion … shaking her head quickly, she took off her sunglasses, crouched down, and wrapped a comforting arm around the shaking, battered bundle of limbs.  

She stayed like that for a couple of minutes, rocking slightly back and forth while crooning a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she felt down and insecure.  She had an idea why the bullies were beating this boy (and it wasn’t because he appeared to be half what with his unusual hair and eyes) which was only confirmed when she heard running footsteps followed by the appearance of a spiky-haired boy at the alley corner.  His swift steps and panicky grey eyes belied his calm, quiet facade as he strode over and kneeled in front of the victimized boy, cupping both of his shaking hands in his steady ones.  At that, she stood up and brushed herself off a bit before stepping back and studying the two boys a little.  The dark-haired one was speaking rapid-fire Japanese at the blonde who only murmured, whimpered, and shook or nodded his head.  

She nodded mentally to herself: Just as she thought.  Taking a pen and notepad out of her bag, she quickly scribbled something before tapping the grey-eyed boy on the shoulder and holding out the note.  He glanced at her, the note, the blonde, then back at her, without ever letting go of the other’s hands.

“You and he can read English, correct?”  The boy eyed the blonde dubiously but nodded anyway. ”Please give this to him later.”

Without breaking eye contact, he slowly worked away a hand and took the proffered note before whispering in accented English, “Sankyu.”  At that, she straightened, put her sunglasses on, and walked away briskly, her studded heels click-clacking on the cement.  She had done her part and now it was time for her to make her exit.  She kept a look out for the bullies, though, just in case.

Meanwhile, the dark-haired boy had dragged the blonde into his lap, holding him tight with one arm while slowly reading the note with the other.

On the outside was written in all caps, “BORN THIS WAY,” and the inside seemed to be a bunch of song lyrics plus some extra personal words.

There were a couple of lines underlined furiously, though, which after much mental translating, the spikey-haired boy was able to comprehend.  They read:

_Whether life’s disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_‘Cause baby you were born this way!_

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I’m on the right track baby_

_I was born to survive!_

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted me to write a Lady Gaga x Mihashi one-sentence fic. I'm sure they wanted some crack one-liner; instead this pooped out.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended. Lyrics belong to Lady Gaga.


End file.
